


Give It To Me!

by Eccentric_Reader



Series: Bellamione One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookshop, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione try to reach the last copy of a book from the store.From a prompt I saw online, not sure where it was from.One-shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Bellamione One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149503
Kudos: 80





	Give It To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> short, unedited, but it's cute ig
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter

_ There it was. _

Hermione sped up her walk as she spotted the last copy of a new book sitting on the shelf. A flash of black caught her eye, and she looked in disbelief at another woman speeding towards the  _ same book she was. _ Hermione broke into a run, cursing as the other woman started running too, and she was slightly farther ahead and Hermione wasn’t sure if she could keep up….

Until the other woman stumbled slightly (served her right, wearing those ridiculous heels), allowing Hermione to shoot ahead and grab the book from the shelf seconds before the other woman got there. 

“Gotcha!”

“Damn it! Give it to me!”

Hermione gasped at her. “Absolutely  _ not _ .”

“I was in the store first!”

Well, that wasn’t technically wrong, Hermione had seen the other woman in the store before her. But still! “That doesn’t count! I grabbed it first!”

“I saw it first!”

“No you didn’t!”

“Yes I did!”

“How can you even prove that?”

“Well- I-”

“ _ Exactly _ . And even if you  _ could _ prove it, it doesn’t matter, because I grabbed the book first!”

“But I was going to get it first!”

“But you  _ didn’t _ !”

The other woman growled (like, actually  _ growled _ ) at her and stomped her foot. “Oh, come on! It’s the last one on the shelf, and literally  _ every _ other bookstore around here is out!”

“And you think I’m not in the same predicament? Back off, it’s mine!”

The other woman took a deep breath and actually seemed to calm down. When she wasn’t up in her face, Hermione found that she was actually very pre- no, no Hermione, you’re supposed to be mad at her.

“Okay. How about this. I will give you-” She checked the price tag- “3 euros. 20% of the actual price. When you finish the book, you lend it to me until I finish, and then you can get it back.”

Hermione bit her lip. It actually wasn’t a bad idea, and she certainly had sympathy for the woman, after all, she would feel much the same if the woman hadn’t stumbled and gotten the book in her stead. And she could always appreciate a fellow book lover (the fact that the woman was getting prettier by the minute had nothing to do with the decision. Nope. Not at all.)

“Well- alright. But I have to have insurance that you won’t just run off with it when you’re done with it.”

“And I need insurance that you won’t just walk off after this conversation and never get it to me.”

Hermione considered her. “I guess that’s fair.”

“Right. I’ll need your number, then.”

Ignoring the blush rising to her cheeks, Hermione nodded. “Right. O-of course. Here, I’ll just, um- well. Here’s mine.”

Smirking, the woman put the number into her phone and started out of the door.

“Wait! I, er- I didn’t catch your name.”

The woman turned around slowly and smiled at her. 

“Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
